A trip to never forget
by LoneWolfAnimeGirl
Summary: What happens when two girls go on a field trip and things go wrong? They get stuck in the Naruto World and need help getting back. Warning: Sakura slash. Yaoi references. Rated M for language. Akatsuki X OC
1. Prologue

**Ok, so this is my first story ever. Has OC in it.****Please R&R**

** Disclaimer: I own this story and my characters. I do not own Naruto or any thing within it. That belongs to Kishimoto. I also do not own anything that has to do with bleach. That is own by its respectable company and/or owner.**

**Thank you :)**

* * *

><p><strong><em>~prolog~<em>**

"Class, today as you all know, we will be going on the Field trip to the Treasury Building in the District of Columbia. Now, please get with your buddy and get on the bus so we can get going. We don't want to get stuck in traffic."

As Hailey and Jess got on the bus with the rest of their classmates, they started to whisper to each other.

"So, did you bring the weapons?" Hailey asked in an accusing tone to Jess.

"Did you bring the Yaoi?" Jess shot right back.

There was a mini glaring contest before they both broke off, Jess laughing and Hailey with a smirk.

After they were all loaded on the school bus, the hushed whispering continued.

"Ok, so I have my twin glocks, the switch blade, .50 sniper and an assault riffle for me, all silenced of course, and the mini uzi, grenades, shot gun and three knives with sheaths for you." Jess said.

"Good, and the extra ammo to go with i hope." Hailey commented critically.

"Of course, what kind of an idiot do you take me for? And I don't like that attitude you are using!" Jess said slightly pissed off.

"I take you for the blond idiot you are. And I'll use any attitude I want!"

Right before the conversation could go any further, the teacher noticed they were hunched down.

"Hailey! Jessica! What are you both talking about! I DO NOT want any problems occurring on this trip. What ever you two are planning, you better stop right now!" demanded the annoying bitch of a teacher they had.

Both slowly raised their heads as the entire bus stopped talking and stared. They both looked at each other, and then at the same time responded,

"Yes Ms. Smith" in monotone voices.

"Good, now lets get going" Ms. Smith stated to the bus driver.

Two hours, a serious case of road rage, 5 road trip songs, two arguments, three screaming matches with the prep kids on their horrible singing, and 5 detentions later, The beat up bus pulled up to the front of the Treasury Building.

As the students shuffled out, the girls made sure to take their bags with them. The weapons were each disassembled, in a case that was lined with lead, that could go through the security undetected. With this, neither of the girls had to worry about getting caught.

After everyone was off of the bus, they all grabbed their partners, got in line, and headed for the door.

After they all got through security, they all gathered around the tour guide, waiting for the tour to begin.

Just as they all started towards the steps for the tour, there was a commotion at the entrance. They all turned, to look at the public commotion as every person does for entertainment, and were greeted with a loud explosion and a lot of smoke. As they were all thrown to the ground, there was a series of shouts and cursing.

While the rest of their class was still disoriented, Hailey and Jess took the initiative, and ducked and rolled behind a wall, making sure to keep their bags in the process. There was a series of gun and rifle shots and every thing went quiet.

Once the smoke cleared, the girls looked from their hiding spot to find that their entire class and a few security guards had been slaughtered. Blood was spattered everywhere they looked. There were a few men holding assault rifles, faces covered, dressed in black, that were walking around, shooting any one that was injured, or just alive.

"Crap, this is going to mess with our plans" Jess huffed.

Hailey merely nodded her head in agreement.

They slowly made their way towards the hallway, leading to the stairs, that lead to the under ground vault. As they were about to slip down the hallway, they heard two guns click behind their heads. The last thing they each saw before every thing went black, was the other looking at them, with a slight hint of surprise, shock, realization and fear in their eyes.


	2. Chapter 1

**chapter 1 is up. Hope to get the next chapter published soon.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own naruto or any of the characters in it. They all belong to the respectable owner. **

Chapter 1

* * *

><p>The birds were chirping just as the sun peaked though the clouds as it was rising. The mist was just starting to evaporate and there was still dew on the ground.<p>

As the blackness faded, the first thing either of the girls saw was the treetops that surround them. They both sat up, one at a time, and took a look at their surroundings. They looked at each other, shrugged, got up and brushed them selves off.

Jess sighed, "At least we still have our things." she said optimistically.

"Shut up" Hailey angrily replied. "My head still hurts and i have no idea were we are, so just shut up!"

"Hey! There is no need to be yelling! At least we still have our Yaoi right?" Jess said.

A grunt was the only reply she got.

"ANY WAY, I think if we are going to go any where, we should head towards the sun. Were bound to find some thing that way."

"And what the hell makes you think we should go that way? We could be heading out in to the middle of nowhere for all you know."

Hailey was only met with silence, and took that to be that Jess agreed.

"Stupid blond" Hailey muttered.

"Sadistic bitch" Jess replied.

Jess pulled out the weapons and distributed them properly. Hailey took out the Yaoi and handed Jess the Sasodei, SasuNaru and some of the KakuHida. Hailey strapped on her knives, hid her grenades, and slung her mini Uzi over her shoulder after she loaded it. She shot gun was loaded and on her back pack as well. Jess put her switch blades in her pocket, loaded her glocks, put on the silencers, and then kept the sniper packed away for later use, there was no need for it right now. She did however pull out the scope because it could be used for the thermal and night vision setting on it. She made sure her riffle was loaded and silenced before she put it on her backpack.

Jess was wearing her favorite out fit. Black hoody, over her blood red shit, with her black cargo pants with many pockets and her black military grade boots to pull it all together. Her blond hair was pulled back in to a low ponytail with the hood up to hide most of her face. Hailey had her black trench coat on, covering most of her weapons; she was wearing her Bleach shirt, over her black cargo pants with many pockets and her black military grade boots as well. Her black hair had a red streak in it in her right side and it as well was pulled back in to a low ponytail.

After much arguing, they decided to head north, in hopes of finding higher ground to find a familiar looking spot or a town they could rest in. After three hours of walking and arguing about whether KakuHida (Hailey) or SasoDei (Jess) was better, they came upon a small village. If they had to estimate, there would only be about 50 total people living there, including children and elders.

When they walked in to the village, they immediately realized the strange stares they received. Mothers were pulling their children aside and inside their homes. They also noticed the lack of cars, or other modern technology. Jess eventually spotted a bar at the end of the street and dragged Hailey to it claiming that even if they could not get drinks, they could at least get directions and find out were they were. Seeing no flaw in the blonds' logic, she allowed her self to be dragged by the blond.

When they entered the bar, the first thing they noticed was all the different people dressed in different ninja attire and all of the weapons they were carrying. Before Jess could say a word, Hailey had already grabbed her, covered her mouth, and pulled her back out side. Not five seconds later, Jess shouted.

"OH MY GOD! DID YOU SEE ALL OF THEM!"

"Yes I did, now shut up or they will hear you."

"But their costumes were so accurate and real looking. I so did not know that there was a cosplay event near by."

"I agree, its rather odd, but that does not give you the right to scream and draw attention to our selves. Don't forgot, we happen to be carrying loaded weapons, are obviously nowhere near home, and stick out like sore thumbs. So shut up, clam down, and act cool. We do not need the attention right now."

"...Yes mom" Jess mumbled as they walked back in to the bar.

Only a few people turned to glance at them before going back to their drinks. As Hailey walked up to the bartender, he turned and stated "Sorry but no kids allowed in the bar." After several minute of her trying to talked to the bartender without going off on him, or him kicking them out, Jess decided to step in.

"Excuse me mister" she started. "Neither I nor my friend are interested in drinks besides water. We only came in here looking for directions. If you could possibly tell us were we are exactly and where we might find a place to stay for the night it would be greatly appreciated." she said while batting her eyelashes and putting on her cute childish face that no one could ever resist.

The barman smiled. "You are obviously not from around here. You are in a small town just south of Konoha of course. If you just keep heading up the road a little ways, you will find an inn that I am sure would be willing to help you."

"Excuse me sir, did I just hear you right? Did you just say Konoha?"

"Yes I did" replied the bartender.

"Thank you for your assistance" Jess said with a slight bow before pulling the bewildered Hailey out of the bar with her.

"What in FUCKING Jashin HELL was that!" she demanded.

"It the cute face I use to get out of any trouble of course. I hate using it though cause I have to be nice to people for it to work." Jess responded with a scowl.

After conning the innkeeper in to a free room with Jess's childish face and death threats from Hailey, they discussed their next plan of action.

"Well, we are obviously not any were near home." Jess stated

"Well no shit Sherlock" hissed Hailey

"Hey! See that right there is exactly what I'm talking about when I'm talking about attitude! Just stop. You are acting like all this shit is my fault when it clearly isn't. So just stop, and help me out here, God!" shouted Jess angrily.

Hailey only glared. After a few minutes, Hailey sighed.

"Ok" she said "we obviously need to find a way home, so even though this sounds like a horrible idea, I think we should head to Konaha and look for help to get back."

"WHAT! THAT IS THE WORST IDEA I HAVE EVER HEARD!" exploded Jess.

"That what I just said" said Hailey while dead panning. "Besides, we know they are the most likely ones to help us and not kill us and we know enough of what is going to happen that we wont get hurt too badly if everything goes wrong."

"No, that's not the problem. If we go to Konoha, we will have to deal with that pink bitch Sakura."

After a moments thought, they both shuddered at the thought.

"I know, but we need help, and if you think about it, it will only give us a better chance at torturing her." Hailey stated

Jess thought about it for a few seconds before an evil smile came to her face.

With only one glance in her direction, Hailey assumed all was ok and that Jess agreed.

After dinner, they both returned to their shared room.

"Ok, if we are going to go to Konoha tomorrow, I think we should leave early in the morning. That way we should get there by night fall, if we walk." Jess stated.

After a few moments of thought, Hailey agreed.

"Just don't wake me up too early, or your going to regret it" Hailey growled before going to bed.

Jess only grinned and went to sleep as well.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 is up already! :D Yay! I hope to get the next one posted soon but it all depends on school.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters in it. They all belong to their respectable owners.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

The next morning could be heard with loud sounds of banging and cursing coming from the girl's room. That morning, Jess had decided to get completely packed and ready to go, having gotten up a six in the morning like she was used to. After glancing over at Hailey, she had seen that she was still sound asleep and decided to wake her up in the best way possible. She simply took a glass of ice-cold water and dumped it on her face. Hailey then proceeded to scream, and start chasing Jess all the while cursing her to the lowest level of hell.

Needless to say, not and hour later, when they were all done, Hailey was still pissed and Jess had a few bruised ribs. After both of the girls had had their coffee and breakfast, they were on their way.

After an agonizing twelve hour walk, including three short breaks, a lunch brake, and Jess having to yell at Hailey to hurry her ass up cause she was walking to slow and getting a reply that her lazy ass was not meant for exercise, the girls finally arrived at the gates of Konoha at just as the sun was setting.

During the trip the girls had decided to pack away their main weapons and only carry their knives. They had also come up with two cover stories to get in the gates. When they walked in to the gates, they were immediately greeted by the guards the gate.

"We would like to see your paperwork please." said one of the guards.

After a glance at each other, Jess responded "Sorry, we can't show it to you because we got mugged on the way here. They took our passports, paper work and all of our money."

"Then why do you both look perfectly fine, and unscratched?" the other guard countered.

"Simple" Hailey stated, "They held kunai to our throats and said that if we just handed it over we could continue on our way. Neither of us being ninja's, we just did as we were told and we aloud to leave afterwards since we could not follow them. If we were able to we would have."

After a slight look of suspicion from the guards, they were allowed to enter.

After wandering the city for half an hour, they found an inn that had a free room that took pity on the girls. They were given a free room and some spending money. They were also offered a job but the girls declined. Neither of them wanted to do more work than was necessary.

For dinner, they decided to go have ramen. And they wound up at the nearest stand, which just so happened to be Ramen Ichiraku. After sitting down and ordering, Jess drew out her knife and started to mess with it. Flipping it in and out was a force of habit, while Hailey simply sat and read some Yaoi. Having brought their bags with them, they still had everything.

As they were sitting there, they heard a few voices coming from outside, that were very distinct and recognizable. A few moments their guess was confirmed and in stepped the very popular and wide known Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, and Sia.

The girls simply turned and stared. The gang sat down and ordered, too lost in their conversation to even notice the two girls staring at them. After a few more minutes, the chief put the ramen down in front of the girls and they turned their attention to their meal. With a brief thanks the girls started to dig in. Soon after, they both felt three pairs of eyes staring at them.

After a few more moments of this, Jess snapped, and with an eye twitch, she turned in her chair and angrily yelled "What the fuck are you all looking at!"

This caused all three to flinch at the sudden out burst. Then Naruto angrily yelled back "Hey Baka, theres no need to yell!"

"Then stop staring at us." Jess hissed back before going back to her meal.

"What's her problem" Naruto whispered to Sakura.

"We did not mean to offend you but you are both dressed quite oddly." Sakura stated.

With this she received a death glare from both girls.

"Well, that would be because we are travelers and tend to dress from where we come from" Hailey stated in a harsh tone.

"Perhaps they both don't have enough penises in their lives" Sai added in randomly.

This resulted in him getting hit over the head by Sakura. Both girls just smirked and Jess stated, "Nope, we have plenty, thanks for the concern though." Both girls then proceeded to think of Yaoi.

Getting two weird looks from Naruto and Sakura, and a friendly smile from Sai, Jess turned back to her ramen.

"So..." Naruto started awkwardly, "you said you are travelers, were are you from?"

Both girls noticeably stiffened at this question.

"Oh, you wouldn't know it. It's far from here." Jess said quickly, which wasn't entirely a lie.

"Were exactly?" Sakura asked.

"Oh, well, far across the ocean on the other side of the wind country." Hailey hastily replied.

"So, what are you doing here in Konoha?" Sakura countered, ignoring the hastily replies.

"Well, we were actually hoping that some one could help us get home." Replied Hailey more relaxed.

"But you just said that we would not know where it was, so how are we supposed to help you?" Naruto countered.

There was a slight pause before Jess said,

"Look, we are just visiting and then we will be on our way, ok? We don't need to be questioned. It's not like we are asking you all of your life stories so leave us alone."

"Ok, jeez, just relax." Naruto said. "We were only curious. So, how long are you two going to be staying here?"

"We weren't planning on saying too long." stated Hailey

"Oh, well, while you are here, I would be glad to give you a tour around the village if you would like." offered Naruto.

"That would be great Naruto-kun." Jess stated excitedly.

Naruto grinned.

Sakura only glared.

"How did you know Naruto's name?" she asked suspiciously

Thinking fast, Jess responded, "Who wouldn't know about Naruto-kun. He is the Jinchuriki after all. Every one knows who he is."

She only got a suspicious glare.

After the girls had said their good-byes after finishing eating and paying, they left and headed to the hotel.

"Great, just great." stated Hailey. "You really screwed up big time now Jess. Just because we know their names doesn't give us the right to call them by it until they introduce them selves to us."

"I know, I know, but I have a way around that." Jess replied with a grin.

The rest of the night they spent discussing their plans for the following day.


	4. Chapter 3

**Already done with chapter three. I'm happy to have quick inspiration and my new beta, Hectopascal. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters/settings/plot lines within the anime or manga. They belong to their respectable owner, Kishimoto, and other various franchises.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

Meanwhile, Sakura, Sai and Naruto had gone to the Hokage to report what had happened.

"Hmm, so you're saying that there are two strange girls wandering around our village," Tsunade said with a grim look on her face.

"Hai," they responded at the same time.

"Yeah granny. One had a long black coat and black hair in a ponytail with a red streak on the right side. The other one was wearing a black jacket with the hood up so it covered most of her face. I couldn't get a good look at her at all, but I think she had blond hair. They both had on black pants with lots of pockets and black boots that went half way up their calves." Naruto reported, devoid of his usual hyper voice.

The others stared at him; surprised he was able to remember so much about the strange girls.

"Um...thanks for the details." Tsunade coughed slightly.

"Baka, how come you can remember all of that but you can't even remember the simplest instructions on anything else?" Sakura asked/screamed while she hit him on the head.

"Ow, Sakura-chan, ow, stop hitting me and I'll explain, ow." Naruto whined covering his head to stop the continuous blows.

Sai simply stood by and quietly watched with a friendly smile on his face.

"Ok, it's simple, those girls are just plain scary. I mean, only one glare from them and I felt like I was gonna die right then and there." Naruto said, looking freaked out.

Sakura stared at him in a bored fashion. "You're scared of two girls that aren't even ninjas." she snorted, "And you want to be the next Hokage."

"Hey, Sakura-chan, that's not nice" Naruto protested, "You'd be scared if they were glaring at you too."

"Enough!" Tsunade interrupted before the argument could really get started. "What did they do after you talked to them?"

"Nothing really; they finished eating and left." Sakura said.

"Do you know where they are staying?" Tsunade asked.

"Yeah, I do." Naruto said.

He got a strange look from Sakura and a slight mumble about being a stalker.

"I offered to give them a tour around the village." Naruto added, to lessen his stalker status.

"I think that's a horrible idea! We shouldn't just give them a tour of our village, they will know the layout of it and we might regret it later!" Sakura yelled.

"Well, I think it's a great idea," said Tsunade. "This way, Naruto can get to know them, find out were they are really from, find their weaknesses, and see if they are a threat to our village or not. So, this will be your mission Naruto; give them the tour tomorrow and then report back to me whatever you learned. Is that understood?"

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever granny, I got you," he replied.

* * *

><p>The next day, the girls both took their time getting up. After being given breakfast by the innkeeper, they packed up all of their things and headed out again. They brought their bags with them, not knowing when they would need anything, and figuring better to be safe than sorry.<p>

As they were walking down the street, looking for a place to get different clothes that would blend in, they spotted Naruto heading their way.

"Hey guys, I didn't expect to see you again so soon! What'cha doing?" Naruto greeted them in a tone that was much too cheerful for the morning.

They both looked at him with slight distaste.

After a few minutes of silence, Jess slowly answered, "We were just looking for a store to get more clothes."

"Oh, can I help? I'm really good at picking out clothes, believe it!"

After a glance down at his orange jumpsuit, they both cringed slightly.

"That's ok Naruto-kun, I think we can manage on our own, thanks." Jess replied, trying not to hurt his feelings.

"Oh, well can I come with you any ways? Maybe keep you company?" came Naruto's clumsily offered reply.

"No, we don't need any company." Hailey replied.

"Well, I need new clothes anyway. It will make things go faster and I won't be a bother, I promise," Naruto tried, a begging tone entered his voice.

"God, it's like he doesn't want to leave us alone," Jess murmured to Hailey.

"Probably Tsunade wanted him to keep an eye on us," she replied in a similar fashion, laced with disgust.

"Stupid drunk slut. It's a wonder Sakura isn't just like her," Jess grinned

"Well, she is trying to follow in her foot steps, and with her whore outfit, she's got a good start on getting there," Hailey smirked.

Both girls burst out laughing while Naruto just stood there looking confused. After they had managed to calm themselves down, they turned to look at Naruto, who was still standing there looking bewildered.

"Sure I guess you can join us," Jess said, sighing dramatically.

"Hey, it won't be that bad. Believe it!" Naruto said while slinging both his arms over the girls' shoulders.

As they started to walk, Naruto started asking questions.

"So how old are you anyways?" he tried first.

"Well, we're both sixteen," came Jess's reply. She spoke more because she had been trying to be less antisocial at school and her therapist had said it would help her make friends.

"Really? But you're so small Jess-chan, I would have thought you were twelve cause of how short you are," Naruto grinned naively; unaware of the hell he was about to unleash.

At those words, Jess stopped walking. Hailey, knowing full well what was happening and the consequences if she didn't step in, simply stepped back a few feet to enjoy the show.

Jess's left eye twitched.

"What did you say?" she asked quietly, venom in the undertone.

Naruto, not noticing any change in her voice or the aura in the air, simply repeated, "I said, that you're so small, I would have thought you were twelve," he grinned.

Jess's aura went from dangerous to death impending.

"Take it back," she gritted out through her teeth.

"Take what back?" Naruto asked, being his usual idiot blonde self.

"I said, take it back!" Jess screamed before lunging for the unsuspecting Naruto.

She then proceeded to try and beat the shit out of him, however, being a regular girl, and not a ninja, she was only able to deliver some painful bruises. Throughout all of this Naruto was yelling for her to stop; some of the phrases he used included, "What did I say?" and, "Ow, stop, that hurts!"

At the last phrase, Hailey burst out laughing and choked out, "That's what she said!"

At hearing this, Jess stopped attempting to beat Naruto, and giggled. Her giggles turned to full out bursts of laughter to the point that she fell off of Naruto, rolling around on the ground, tears of mirth running down her face.

"What was that?" Naruto shouted, picking himself up off the ground.

"Simple; don't ever call her short, or she will kill you in the most painful way possible," Hailey said with a friendly grin, "She has a height complex, kinda like Edward Elric. Really fun to watch her go off on people, though."

Naruto was starting at her with a mix of horror and confusion, "What do you mean painful?" he questioned nervously.

"The last person who called her short and didn't apologize immediately was in the intensive care unit of the hospital for three years." she smirked.

At this, Naruto visibly paled.

"But she's not even a Ninja," he sputtered. "She doesn't have any training, so how could she do that to a regular person?" he asked, curiosity having been tweaked.

"One of her uncles was an ex-black ops agent before he went corrupt and became a hit man," Hailey explained. "That's how she knows how to fights and got a lot of neat toys. He was pretty messed up, a lot of her toys were given on Christmas and her birthday; he also insisted on teaching her to use them, and she taught me. She gave me a couple of my favorites for my birthday," Hailey grinned, "best day of my life."

The whole time, Jess sat there listening, wondering how much information Hailey was going to leak to Tsunade.

Naruto looked puzzled, "What the heck are black ops agents and what is a hit man? And what type of toys?"

"Oh, well black ops agents are a bit like ANBU, and a hit man is," Hailey glanced at Jess, "kind of a bounty hunter."

Jess coughed, interrupting, "Yeah, and as for the toys, they're the best kind. Dangerous toys," she smiled, going with Hailey's tactic to divulge information; half-truth. Besides, she didn't want to have to explain what guns were to him, it would take too long and give away one of their vital advantages.

After a short awkward pause, Naruto asked, "So, what happened to him?"

Jess scoffed and then laughed, "That fucker is dead," she said with a happy insane grin, "a while ago."

Naruto dropped the subject, and they went on their way.


	5. Chapter 4

**Yeah, Chapter 4 already! :D**

******I would like to point out that i don't encourage the violence and bad things the girls do in these chapters, it there to be intertaning, not to encourage violence.**

**Thank you.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any characters in it. They all belong to their respected owner.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

After going shopping, stuffing their new clothes into bags, the girls decided to stop for some lunch. Naruto had suggested they go out for ramen again, but after having it last night for dinner, they decided to try something else, so they went out and

located a local sit-and-eat bar that served all kinds of dishes.

While sitting there, listening to Naruto rant about everything in the village, Jess and Hailey calmly sat on their stools with a vacant expression on their face. They were both completely ignoring Naruto when he was talking since they all ready knew everything important there was to know about the village. It just didn't seem that necessary to have data on the forefront topics in Naruto's mind; mainly Sakura,

ramen, Sakura, training, Sakura, and maybe another bowl of ramen.

Just when Naruto was gearing up to go into his long, detailed speech about how he was going to become the next Hokage, Believe it! Sakura, Sai, and Shikamaru walked past the bar. Sakura spotted Naruto talking to the girls, and the trio made their way over the street to join them for lunch.

The girls noticed them when they walked in, but choose to ignore all of them.

"Hey Naruto, who are the girls you're sitting with? I've never seen them around here before," Shikamaru drawled in his typical laid back tone.

"Oh, well the one with the red in her hair is Hailey and the one with the hood is Jess. They're travelers and are going to be staying in the village for a few days so I'm giving them a tour so they won't get lost," Naruto said grinning, "They're cool, but don't say anything about how short Jess is or you'll regret it," he whispered.

When Shikamaru introduced himself, the girls didn't comment, only continued to stare off with blank expressions. Needless to say, they were not excited to meet him, or be near the others, as they were somewhat less than their favorite characters.

"So Naruto-kun," Sakura said, trying to make conversation, "How did your last look for Sasuke go? Has anyone found any trace of him yet?"

"No, Sakura-chan, we lost his trail again a few days ago," Naruto said looking sad and disappointed.

"It is most unfortunate that we still do not have him back," Sai said, as close to sincere as he tended to get.

With a glance at Jess, Hailey decided to start some trouble for entertainment because both were extremely bored not being the object of someone's attention. Not to say they wanted to be noticed, they just hated being ignored.

"Who's Sasuke?" Hailey interrupted, deliberately sounding confused.

"Huh? Oh yeah, you guys are still there. Oops, I forgot," Naruto said with an apologetic grin.

Both girls sat there with pissed off looks on their faces, or face, since Jess's was still covered, and thought about banging their heads on the table. They thought as one unit; he will pay.

"Well, I would tell you but it's kind of a long story," he said, trying to avoid the inevitable cave in.

"Oh, but please tell us, I would love to know," Jess said in her childish voice, the one that bought her enough time the one occasion she was caught by the police for Hailey to smash a pipe against the officer's skull and them both to flee the scene.

"Ok, well Sasuke is like my brother. Not in a literal sense, but in a more like a really close friend. He was a member of Team 7 along with me and Sakura-chan when we were all in the same grade. I consider him my best friend and would do anything to make him happy, but about a year ago, this guy named Orochimaru came and convinced Sasuke to leave the village and go with him with the promise of power so he could kill his brother. You see his brother killed his entire family except Sasuke. Anyway, so after he left we've been trying to convince him to return to the village. I just want him back where he is safe and can be surrounded by friends," Naruto explained.

Jess and Hailey sat there and stared at him, then exchanged a glance.

"Actually, I don't think that's the reason that you want him back at the village," Jess said after a few moments of quiet eating and contemplation.

"What? Why else would I want him back here? He's my best friend. What other possible motives would I have for him to come back?" Naruto demanded, confused.

"Simple," replied Hailey. "You love him more than a friend should," she said with a slight grin.

"Well, of course I do! He's like a brother to me," Naruto said after he calmed down a bit, still not understanding what they were getting at.

"No, what she means is, not like a brother, you love him like a lover," Jess stated.

At this, the entire group went dead silent as what Jess had just said with total confidence was processing slowly in Naruto's mind.

The others had disgusted and creeped out looks on their faces as they looked at the girls. Then, after not hearing Naruto's denial immediately, they all turned to look at him with a question on their faces.

When Naruto finished processing that little tidbit of information, he started screaming at them.

"Are you calling me gay? I'm not gay! It's only a brotherly kind of love. Why would you say something as sick as that! What wrong with you?" he screeched.

"Hey, it's not me who uses a perverted jutsu to turn myself in to a woman. What else did you think people would think when you did that and then claimed that you loved him?" Jess said defending herself and all the SasuNaru lovers of the world, one of which she was not.

At this, Hailey slapped her hand over her mouth before she could say anything else impulsive.

"Wait a minute," Shikamaru said before Naruto could catch up to the new point of the argument, "How did you know Naruto could do that?" he asked, suspiciously.

"Shit," Hailey muttered.

"Um, I just guessed," Jess said with a shy smile, realizing how badly she had just screwed up.

Before anyone could say or do anything, Hailey had grabbed Jess by the arm, thrown some money on the bar, snatched their things, and sprinted out the door.

Once this had registered, the others quickly took off after them. The girls didn't even make it to the next street before they were surrounded by pissed off ninja.

"I think our Hokage would like to have a word with you two," Naruto growled.

* * *

><p>After a tiring walk and a certain amount of death glares from Hailey to Jess, they were all standing in the Hokage's office. The girls were slouched in front of her desk, in the least respectful manner they could manage.<p>

"So, you are the girls who have been running loose in our village." Tsunade said.

Neither Hailey nor Jess said a word.

After a quick look at the girls Tsunade was sure what Naruto had said was true, these two were definitely not ninjas, hidden, bingo-booked, or otherwise.

"How exactly did you know about Naruto? Were you sent here to spy on us?" she questioned.

"They couldn't have been sent here as spies, they didn't make it a full block before we caught them," Shikamaru reported from the wall he was leaning against.

The girls again, stayed quiet, glaring at anyone who dared move too close to them.

Finally, Tsunade sent the ninja home and started to seriously question the girls.

"Where did you come from?" she tried first.

With a smile and a quick look to Hailey saying that things could and would only get worse, Jess responded, "We came from where everyone comes from. Our Parents. So really that's a stupid question to ask unless you did not, in fact, come from your parents, in which case, where did YOU come from?" she said with a smirk, being the natural smart ass that she was.

After a long day and never ending stacks of paper work, Tsunade was not in the mood for silly answers, and when Jess said this, she lost it.

"What kind on answer is that? What do you mean your parents?" she yelled.

"Well, in order for a person to be born, you have to have two people," Jess responded. "And they have to have sex, and then they become parents. So when a mother and a father love each other very much, they-"

"Yes, yes, I know how that works," Tsunade interrupted, snarling.

"Then why did you bother to ask if you all ready know the answer?" Hailey added, just to piss her off further.

"Look, enough with the fake stupidity; what village are you from?" she asked, barely reigning in her temper.

"Oh, you know, a village," Hailey responded, waving a hand through the air vaguely.

"Which one?" Tsunade asked through gritted teeth.

"A big one," Jess smirked, "with a lot of people."

"That's it! Either you are going to answer my questions or we are going to interrogate you!" Tsunade yelled, patience finally snapping.

"Just try it," Hailey smiled darkly.

"Why? We haven't done anything illegal! Heck, we shouldn't even be here!" Jess protested.

"Enough! Take them to the cells in the ANBU tower and lock them up until they are ready to talk!" Tsunade commanded.

"Hey, get off!" Jess yelled when one of the summoned ninjas that were grabbed her arm, "Get off of me!"

Hailey merely stared at the guards before they touched her, and grabbed their bags before they were separated from them. She was then escorted out of the room, with neither of the ANBU agents quite daring to try to restrain her, while Jess was dragged, kicking and screaming some nonsense that these people were not her parents and that she was going to be raped or something.

"Rape!" she yelled at the top of her lungs, "I'm being raped!"

This resulted in some very strange stares from people as they left the building and turned down the street.

* * *

><p>When they got to the tower, they were locked in the same cell and given their bags, seeing as how there was nothing of use for escape in them. After the guards left,<p>

Hailey then proceeded to punch Jess and clearly state that she was a stupid blond who needed more control over her brain-mouth filter.

While Jess was nursing her wounds, Hailey asked, "By the way, was it really necessary to do all that yelling and screaming the whole way here? It gave me a headache."

"Of course," Jess responded, "I wanted to make people think that I was just an innocent girl, and tried to put doubt in the people's mind of what their ninja really do to the common people," she said with a mischievous smile. Hailey sighed, and requested that she shut up.

It didn't last long.

A couple of hours later, Jess started to complain.

"Hailey, I'm bored." she whined.

"Well, whose fault is that?" Hailey scowled at her, crossing her arms.

"Hey, it's not my fault we got in to this mess!" Jess protested.

"Like hell it's not! It's your own fucking fault we're in here. If it weren't for you and your stupid big mouth, we'd be back at the hotel, planning our next move," Hailey snarled.

After a few moments pause, Jess mumbled, "I'm still bored."

Hailey sighed, "Then read some Yaoi."

"But I want to save it for later," Jess complained.

"Have you ever heard the saying, 'you want to always be one step ahead of your enemy,'?" Hailey said, changing the topic suddenly.

"No?" Jess made it a question.

"Well, its damn good advice, and we aren't following it right now, so unless you have something important to say, sit there and think about what you did," and Hailey refused to say anything more.

"Yes mother," Jess muttered, "But I don't like time-outs."

She heard a quiet growl and shut up.

* * *

><p>The sun went down, they were given dinner. Calling it slop would have been generous. Hailey was disgusted, and by then having had enough of cold stone floors, and no desire to spend the night here least she accidently kill her companion, she hailed down a patrolling guard.<p>

"Hey, you there! Go tell that bitch Tsunade that we want to talk to her," she demanded with no room for argument.

She got a blank look from the ANBU guard.

"Now damn it!"

The guard left.

Hailey, assuming that the guard went and did as she told him, sat back and relaxed a bit.

"As for you," she addressed Jess, "you got us in to this, so you are going to have to get us out."

"Ok, I'll try," Jess responded.

A few minutes later, the guard came back with a squadron and said, "The Hokage is ready to see you now."

Hailey snorted, "She damn well better be."

Jess nodded in agreement, who did Tsunade think she was to talk to them like that? An empress? What garbage.

The girls picked up their bags and, once again, began the long walk back to Tsunade's office.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chap****ter 5 is up! I'm so excited now.**

**Anyway, I don't encourage any of the blood and violence that is mentioned, nor do I encourage anyone to go out and do any of the things mentioned. If you do, and get caught or hurt, then it's your own fault. Love y'all!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters in it. They all belong to their loved and respected owner.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

When the girls walked back in Tsunade's office, they couldn't help but snicker at the expression on her face.

She had obviously been about to go home when they had called upon her yet again, the least that can be said is that she definitely did not look awake.

"Before we get into this, let's be clear on something," she said, "I was just about to go home before you came here so let's make this quick. I want answers and I want them now. No games, tricks, back talking, or smartass comments. Just the truth and then we can all go and get a goodnights sleep, ok?"

The girls nodded and dropped their bags on the ground.

"I want, I want," Jess grumbled, "What is she, five?" she muttered under her breath.

"Right," Tsunade sighed, "Let's try this again. First off, who are you?"

"I go by Hailey, and that, over there, is Jess," Hailey said.

"How old are you?"

"We're both sixteen," Jess replied.

"Okay, where are you both from?"

The girls eyed each other then glanced at the other ninja in the room distrustfully.

"Um, that's kinda hard to explain. I think we'd be more comfortable if we just told you," Jess said aiming for honesty.

"Speak," was Tsunade's irritated reply.

"No, we mean, alone, like only you, not alone, as in you and a room full of people," Hailey said in a stern voice that demanded respect.

Tsunade sighed, "Fine, very well, if it will get you to talk. Everyone out now!" she ordered.

After everyone had flitted out of the room via window or door, the questioning continued.

"Now, I'll ask again, where are you two from?"

"That's a bit hard to explain," Hailey tried, "Ya see, the truth is, we're not really from anywhere close to here."

"Clearly. So just tell me where," Tsunade interrupted.

"We are trying to, but if you keep interrupting, we won't be able to," Jess said sharply.

"Anyways," Hailey said, growing irritated, "We aren't from a village. We aren't from this county. We aren't even from this wonderful little world of yours. No offense."

"What do you mean?" Tsunade asked, her curiosity peaking.

"Where we come from, this world is just a story. To us, you're all just characters that we really like to hear about, so we've seen and heard everything about you," Jess said.

Tsunade looked at them like they were mental asylum escapees.

"I don't believe you," she said.

"We can prove it. You love to gamble, but only win big when some disaster is about to happen. You have a drinking problem, and are one of the three legendary Sannin," Hailey reeled off, clasping her hands behind her back.

"Big deal, that's common knowledge," Tsunade huffed.

"Naruto is the container for the nine-tailed fox that was attempting to destroy the village when he was born. He is one of nine hosts for the tailed-demon beasts. Another is Gaara of the Sand who hosts the one tailed beast, Shukaku. He recently became the Kazekage of the land of wind and Naruto became his first real friend during the chunin exam, after a long, drawn out death match, of course. Where we come from he is hailed as a cute little kid with a heart tattoo who carries around a teddy bear," Jess said.

"That isn't exactly secret and that last part is completely inaccurate," Tsunade said with confidence, but there was a flash of doubt in her eyes. The girls exchanged a glance, and then pressed on.

"After your brother died, you took back the crystal necklace you gave him on his birthday; you got the crystal from your grandfather, the first Hokage, and later passed it to Naruto," Hailey took over. "You used to be on a team with Orochimaru and Jiraiya taught by the third Hokage. Jiraiya is now a perverted sage who is the author of an adult book series and has taken over Naruto's training from Kakashi, who, by the by, is a notorious fan of the series. Naruto also saved your life in a fight against Orochimaru and Kabuto, the nerd with grey hair and glasses, after which, you gave him the crystal."

After this torrent of information Tsunade sat with a look of utter shock upon her face. There was a good fifteen minutes of silence before she regained the ability to form coherent sentences.

"How did you know?"

"We already told you," Jess said exasperated, "You guys are just a story in our world. You know, a myth, fiction, pretend, any of this ringing a bell? We know everything there is to know about you guys and just need to find a way home."

"What else can you tell me about your world where you _claim_" she stressed the word, "we are just a story. Do you know what is going to happen in the future? Can you tell me?" Tsunade questioned.

"Well," Hailey hesitated briefly, "We could, but we don't know what kind of effect it could have in the end, in your world or ours, and besides, in all truthfulness, you guys killed or will kill, at least, our favorite characters and we really don't want to be a part of that," she finished bluntly.

"Well, that's no excuse to not help us!" Tsunade suddenly shouted, leaping to her feet, "We may not be real to you, but this is the only world for us and there are people's lives we must protect, whether you are going to willingly help us or not."

As the girls were about to fire back a retort, they saw a large black shape rapidly approaching the window at Tsunade's back. With a yelp and a curse, they dropped to the floor and threw their arms over their heads just as the object made contact with the glass. It cracked on impact. There was a moment's pause when Tsunade practically flew out of the way, and then they heard a loud bang followed by an explosion that shook the tower.

"What the fucking hell was that?" Jess screamed.

"I may be mistaken," Hailey said sarcastically from the floor, "but I believe it was some sort of incendiary device designed to detonate upon impact."

Before Jess could do more that open her mouth, a guard rushed breathlessly in to the room.

"Lady Tsunade, come quick!" he gasped, "The Akatsuki is attacking the village, and they've breached the front gate!"

Tsunade and the guard rushed out of the room, leaving the girls, still on the floor, completely forgotten.

"The fuck? When did this happen?" Jess asked Hailey, confused.

"I don't know. I don't remember this happening in the manga or anime. Whatever is going on, we need to be careful and get the hell out of here as soon as possible," Hailey said, sitting up.

"Aw, but I wanna go see the commotion. I've been dying to see some bloodshed lately," Jess pleaded.

"As much as I would love that, and you know I would, the answer is still no. Remember, the Akatsuki are a group of vicious, mass murderers, with extremely good looks; they wouldn't think twice about killing weaklings like us if they had the chance," Hailey lectured common sense, rising shakily to her feet.

"But we have weapons of our own," Jess tried to reason. "Besides, I want to go see Danna and Konan. Please!" she wined, begging on her knees.

Hailey was usually one to give in to begging, partly because it made her feel powerful and partly because it pleased her to see others on their knee, but it would not work this time.

"No, and that's final. Besides, do you want to be responsible for injuring or possibly killing one of them? Do you want that guilt? Knowing you killed your favorite character? Like Sasori or Konan?" she reasoned.

Jess pouted, but then an idea struck her.

"But if we go, we might see Hidan or Itachi!" Jess said slyly, attempting to bribe Hailey with two of her favorite Akatsuki members.

Hailey hesitated.

Jess smirked, waiting.

An evil grin slowly stretched across Hailey's face. Jess beamed at the good sign.

"Alright," Hailey sounded positively diabolical, "you've convinced me. Let's roll!"

* * *

><p><strong>HAHA! Cliffhanger for you. Are you angry? I hope so. Just kidding. Anyway, next chapter will be updated soon but some reviews and feedback, both positive (hopefully) or negatively (not so much) would be nice. :)<strong>


	7. Chapter 6

**Yay! Chapter six is up! Sorry the postings are going a bit slower but I have a life and school has to come first, otherwise I might lose my precious computer. :(**

**Anyways, I don't encourage any violence that this story contains. Don't do this stuff in here. If you do, I'm not responsible and if you get caught then it's your own damn fault.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters in it. They all belong to their respected owner. If I owned the series, things would be A LOT different, (cough- more yaoi- cough) but I don't, so sucks to be me. :P**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

The girls dashed out of the Hokage tower and were greeted with a deadly sight, in almost all sectors of the village buildings, and roofs were aflame. Men were rushing toward the fire in an attempt to stop the blaze. Women and children were running and screaming as chaos spread.

The girls scanned the area for the main source of the commotion. Suddenly, a large building across the street from them exploded; they both looked up to avoid any falling debris, and noticed a large figure circling the city in the air.

Jess glanced at Hailey with her arm protectively raised over her head, "Deidara."

Hailey nodded in agreement, eyes fixed at a point high above ground.

The thought struck them, where was his partner? It was going to be a problem if they ran into him.

Before they could plan an escape route, they were being ushered toward an underground bunker by a group of younger ninja. On their mad dash for cover, they saw another cloaked figure on their left through an alleyway. They swiftly changed destinations. Just as they were about to brake in to the clearing in the street, the figure let out a large, high pitched, startled scream, "Sempai!"

At this, both girls came to a sudden, screeching stop, and tripped over some rubble. The last thing either of them wanted was to deal with Tobi. Coincidentally, as she fell, Hailey landed on Jess, who landed on her stomach and let out a squeak when they hit the ground.

Immediately, they caught Tobi's attention. He drew a kunai and was preparing to charge when Jess yelled, "Stop Tobi, if you hurt us then you are not a good boy!"

Tobi halted mid-step, appeared to think this over, and said "But Tobi's a good boy."

"Then you don't want to hurt us Tobi," Hailey said calmly.

"Hey, get off of me!" Jess yelled, realizing that she was still on the ground being sat upon, now that there was no apparent death threat.

Hailey looked amused, "That's what she said, right?"

Jess scowled.

Tobi, not getting the reference, responded innocently, "Yeah, that's what girl-chan said. How did you know Tobi's name?"

Hailey, after getting off Jess and brushing herself off, completely composed, looked at Tobi and said with a straight face, "We are friends of Deidara-san and need to talk to him immediately. He has told us so much about you and how he would love for you to spend more time with him." she smirked, unable to resist slipping that last part in.

Jess, hating Deidara with a passion, and wanting to cause him more torture, added, "Yeah, he said that even though he acts like he hates you, he really just feels lonely that he can't be as happy as you all the time. Deep down he craves for you to talk to him more, but can only do so by being mean, so that the other members don't look down on him."

"Did Sempai really say that?" Tobi asked elated and clearly on cloud nine.

"Yes, of course," Hailey said earnestly, holding back a laugh.

"So, anyway Tobi, we really need to talk to Deidara-san. Do you guys have a meet up point that you could take us to pretty please?" Jess wheedled, slipping into her childish manipulative voice.

"Sure, Tobi will show you 'cause Tobi is a good boy," Tobi said cheerfully.

As they ran in the direction Tobi was leading them through the woods, a concern popped into Jess's head.

"Hey Tobi, why are you wearing a cloak? Is Sasori-Danna dead?" she asked fearfully.

"No, he just gave it to Tobi to wear for the mission because he said he was too busy to do it himself. And Tobi accepted 'cause that means he could spend more time with Sempai."

"So in other words he was being lazy," Hailey finished dryly.

* * *

><p>Soon they reached a clearing that was flittering growing moonlight through the trees surrounding it. They had waited for quite some time, and Jess was not impressed having a mild case of OCD.<p>

"Seriously, where is he? It's been too damn long. When you say you're going to be somewhere, at a specific time, you make sure to be there, 'cause you can't just not show up!" Jess ranted.

Hailey sighed. "Will you shut up and calm down? It's only been five minutes. Seriously, you always get impatient. Get a grip."

"Well, I can't help it. I hate to wait, and I hate being late. It's so rude and wrong and it just should not be done!" Jess screamed, beyond reason.

"Um, girl-chan, Tobi thinks there is no need to yell at other girl-chan," Tobi said timidly from his hiding spot on the other side of the clearing.

"Shut up Tobi!" Jess yelled, anger finding a new, weaker, target.

"But Tobi was only trying to be a good boy girl-chan," Tobi whimpered.

Just then, they heard a twig snap. Then another. They anxiously waited for the intruder; the girls and Tobi huddled back into the shadows. If it wasn't Deidara, they could at least lengthen the amount of time it took for them to be discovered.

As they watched and listened, they heard grumbling. Something about stupid Konoha ninja and not appreciating true art. The moment the intruder stepped foot in the clearing, there was a sudden screech of, "Sempai!" and a blur of black, red, orange and yellow was on the ground in seconds as Tobi tackled Deidara into a hug.

"Teme, get off me, un!" Deidara yelled, trying in vain to pry Tobi from him.

Hailey smirked at the scene before her. Jess, still being pissed off at having to wait, and being the impatient person she naturally was, was oblivious to the comedy of it. If someone unrelated had looked at her, they would've had the strong suspicion that she wanted to kill someone. They would have been right.

"It took you long enough to get here, asshole!" she yelled. "Geez, you would think that after being teamed up with Sasori-no-Danna for so long you would have learned not to make people wait!"

Deidara, just noticing the girls because of Jess's angry outburst, jumped to his feet and drew a clay bird from his robes.

"Who the hell are you, un? How did you find this place? And how did you know who I was teamed up with?" he demanded, getting ready to chuck the sculpture at the girls.

"Oh, well this is girl-chan, and, uh, that is girl-chan too. I brought them here 'cause they know you," Tobi said obliviously, "and those are silly questions to ask when you already know them sempai."

"Baka, I don't know either of them, un! You shouldn't just show people things when you don't know them! " he yelled at Tobi.

"But," Tobi sniffled, " Tobi is a good boy."

"No, Tobi is not a good boy, un!" Deidara berated, looking close to switching blasting targets.

"Sempai is so mean to Tobi," Tobi wailed.

"Aw, poor Tobi. Don't cry, Tobi is a good boy. He really is," Jess said trying to sooth him.

"Good going, dipshit," Hailey casually insulted Deidara, "You made him cry."

"Forget him, un! Who the hell are you?" Deidara snapped at her.

After a small twitch, Hailey chose to ignore the rudeness of the comment and tone, and still calm, said, "We are very important clients that need to talk to Pein, or leader-sama as you tend to put it, and if you keep us in any way from our meeting, I can guarantee that you will be severely punished," she finished her coldly delivered threat with a death glare.

"How dumb do you think I am, un?" Deidara snorted, disbelieving.

"You don't want us to answer that," Jess said, allowing Tobi hug her to calm himself down.

"And why is that, un?" he carried on stubbornly.

"Because you won't like what you hear," Hailey replied, losing the glare and returning to her generally amused state, "Now let's get going bird boy."

"As if. Besides, un, if you aren't who you say you are, then I'll get in more trouble with leader-sama and Danna," he said smugly.

"But are you willing to take the chance that we aren't lying and get hurt for not bringing us with you?" Hailey countered.

The smirk slipped off his face. After a few minutes of thinking, taking his time so he wouldn't hurt his blond-haired self, he finally made up his mind.

"Fine," he grumbled, clearly not happy, "you can come with us, but you better be telling the truth!"

He dug both hands in the bags by his sides and started to form new sculptures. The girls got uneasy; not only did they know what he was doing, and what he was capable of, but, after reading so many fan fiction stories, their purity of thoughts was on a steady downhill track. Finally, he was done and pulled out a large eagle and a centipede.

Jess mumbled something about it not being real art, and Hailey wondered what the centipede was for, not having seen it used before.

"So, un, being clients of Akatsuki, I think it would be best is I knew your names," Deidara said.

"That's none of your damn business until the minute Pein says otherwise," Hailey said harshly.

"God! No need to be a bitch!" he looked offended.

Before Hailey could really go off on him, Jess stepped in.

"Look, our names are not important right now, can we just go? It's important and I don't want to be late," she said, "I'm sure Pein doesn't want us to be late either," she added.

"Fine," Deidara replied, "Now, un, where is that idiot I got stuck with?" he asked, looked around for his charge.

Tobi was lying on the ground, sound asleep.

"After he stopped crying, I helped him sleep so it would be a bit more quiet and peaceful," Jess explained, with a winning smile.

"Pressure point?" Hailey asked.

Jess got an evil grin on her face and nodded.

"Deidara, I know what the bird is for, but what's up with the centipede?" Hailey asked, curiosity overpowering her.

"Oh, you know, un, just a precaution," he said shrugging, "Shall we get going then, un?"

"Sure," Hailey shrugged.

"About time," Jess muttered.

Careful not to wake Tobi up, for fear of endless chatter, Deidara and the girls got on the clay bird.

Unfortunately, as soon as they took off, Hailey was clinging to Jess, complaining they were going too fast and her, ahem, aversion to heights was kicking in.

Deidara laughed and flew higher and faster. Jess would have enjoyed the view, if her life was not being squeezed out of her. After several failed attempts to get Hailey to let go of her, Jess asked Deidara, nicely, to slow down. When that didn't work, she resorted to kicking his shins until he did.


End file.
